


The Spider and the Butterfly

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malik takes Honda to bed, each has their own private thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider and the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point after Battle City. Based on a prompt from my friends Nanashi.

_“‘Come into my parlor,’ said the spider to the fly. . . .”_

Honda couldn’t remember what came after that. Something about flattery and caution and he was pretty sure the fly was devoured in the end. It fit the situation neatly.

Malik might as well have been a spider the way he crouched over Honda. His eyes glittered in the low light, hungry and predatory, intent on devouring what he had caught.

It might have been easier to explain if he really had been caught in a web, instead of stretched out on clean sheets. Honda was caught up in the intoxication of being wanted. He didn’t care if he was ensnared.

* * *

Malik couldn’t remember what Honda had said. Something about a spider and a butterfly. Once he had Honda in bed nothing else mattered.

With Honda’s arms around him, hands rubbing up and down his back, Malik felt blissfully solid. The room smelled of sex and cinnamon. The only nervous counterpoint was that he didn’t know how long post-coital stupor would keep Honda there.

The words teased at his mind. He was sure when a butterfly gets caught in a spider’s web it will rip everything apart getting out again.

Malik wrapped himself around Honda, trying to hold back the inevitable.


End file.
